


Adventures in Babysitting

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole are babysitting Nicole's brother's kids.  Wynonna forgets and comes over anyway.  So much fluff ensues, you guys.  So much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

Wynonna knocked on Waverly and Nicole’s apartment door, six-pack in one hand and bag full of files slung over her shoulder.

The door opened and Wynonna saw that there was no one at eye level.  She looked down and saw a child she had never seen before, nor did the child look at all familiar.

She looked down the hall and at the door, making sure she got the apartment right.  She did.

“Uh, hi,” Wynonna said.  “You’re not Waverly.”

“Nope,” the kid said.  He looked like he was maybe ten years old and looked nothing like Nicole or Waverly. 

“And you’re not Nicole.”

“I have an Aunt Nicole.”

“Yeah?” Wynonna asked.  Then, it clicked.  “Oh shi-.  Shoot.  Oh, _shoot._   Darn.  Waverly told me you’d be here and I completely forgot.”

The kid didn’t look amused.

“Aunt Nicole,” he called behind him.  “There’s a strange lady here and she’s cursing!”

“What?” Wynonna asked.  “Narc.”

Nicole hurried to the doorway.

“Alex, what are you doing at the door?” Nicole asked, baby in one hand, other hand pulling Alex away from the door.  “We talked about this, no answering the door.”

Alex nodded.  “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again, please,” Nicole said.  She ruffled his short hair.  “Can you give Auntie Waverly a hand with your sister?”

“There’s more of them?!” Wynonna asked.

Nicole gave her a look, and Alex gave her some epic side eye.

“Yeah,” Alex said.

“Thank you,” Nicole called after Alex as he went back into the apartment.  She turned to Wynonna.  “What are you doing here?”

“Where did all these small humans come from?”

“My brother’s in town with his family,” Nicole said.  “He and his spouse wanted a night to themselves, so we took the kids.”

“All of the kids on the planet, seems like.”

Nicole squinted at her.  “There’s only three.”

“And they’re all related to you?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said.  “I mean, not technically, by blood or anything.  Me and my siblings are all adopted, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Wynonna said.  “But, I mean, three of them?  Don’t they teach you in cop school to not get yourself outnumbered?”

“They’re kids, Wynonna,” Nicole reminded her.  “And, we won’t be outnumbered if you come in.”

“No,” Wynonna said, shaking her head.  “I’m good.  I’m going to go home.”

“Oh, come on,” Nicole said.  “It’s almost bedtime, hang out for like an hour and then we can get some work done.”

“We can get it done in the morning,” Wynonna said.  “They’ll be gone tomorrow, right?”

Nicole smirked.  “Is big bad Wynonna Earp afraid of kids?”

“They are tiny and weirdly strong and hella unpredictable!” Wynonna countered.  “And this thing,” she said, pointing to the baby Nicole was holding, “Has a soft spot on its head!  What the hell is up with that?”

“It’s not a thing, it’s a baby.”  Nicole opened the door a bit more.  “Come on, come in.  Charlie wants the kids to get to know Waverly’s family.”

“Has he really thought that through?”

Nicole sighed.  “Wynonna, if you’re uncomfortable and don’t want to come in, that’s fine.  But, I mean, this is your family now, too.”  She shrugged.  “But, no pressure.”

Wynonna sighed now.  “Fine,” she said.  “But I’m eating all your leftovers, I didn’t eat dinner.”

“There is pizza in the fridge.”

Nicole stepped aside, giving Wynonna enough room to come in.  Wynonna walked inside.

**-WE-**

Waverly was in the guest room, helping Nicole's niece change into her pajamas.

“Aunt Waverly,” Alex said, walking in.  “Aunt Nicole told me to come help you.”

“Well, thank you very much, Alex,” Waverly said.  “But I think we’re good.  Aren’t, we Lily?”  She grinned, tickling the five year old, making her laugh.

“Okay,” Alex said.  “Oh, there’s a stranger in the kitchen eating all our pizza.”

Waverly’s head snapped toward him.  “What?!”

**-WE-**

Waverly had told Alex and Lily to stay in the room, but they both followed her anyway.  She walked cautiously into the kitchen, wielding a baseball bat.

“Oh, hey, Waves,” Wynonna said, looking up.  She frowned a bit.  “Isn’t it a bit cold out for baseball?”

“Jesus, Wynonna,” Waverly sighed, lowering the bat.  “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“I didn’t know the circus was in town.”

“It’s not the circus,” Waverly said, then thought about it.  “Exactly.  Anyway, I told you about this.”

“Yeah, I forgot,” Wynonna said. “Nicole said I should come in and meet the kids.”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked, amused.  “How’s that going?”

Wynonna shrugged.

“Alright, well, here they are,” Waverly said, turning and seeing the two kids that followed her in.  “Hey, guys.  This is my sister, Wynonna.  Do you want to say hi?”

The two siblings exchanged a bit of a glance then Alex stepped forward.

“I’m Alex,” he began.  “I’m ten and I want to be a Ninja Turtle when I grow up.”

“Don’t we all,” Wynonna said.  “Nice to meet you, kid.”  She awkwardly offered a high five to him, which he enthusiastically took.

“I’m Lily, I’m five,” the younger sister said, holding up four fingers.  “I’m going to be an astronaut.”

Wynonna was a bit taken aback.  “Wow.  Okay, yeah.  Rock on, dude.”  She gave her a high five, too.

“Have you met our sister?” Alex asked.  “She’s not even one, she can’t even speak yet.”

“Your little sister can’t speak yet?” Wynonna asked.  “One day you’ll be grateful for that, kid.”

Waverly rolled her eyes.  “Okay!  We’ve got some time before bed.  Who wants to play a game?”

**-WE-**

Wynonna found herself sitting across the table from Lily, losing to her at Candyland for the second time.

“How did you get so good at this game?” Wynonna asked.  “Are you hustling me?”

“What does that mean?”

Wynonna squinted at her.  “It means you’re really good at this game.”

Lily grinned.  “Yep!  And I’ve never even played before!”

Wynonna looked at the board.  It was certainly not new.  She looked at Waverly.  “Wait, did they not bring this?  Did you two just have this?”

“It’s nostalgic,” Waverly said, blushing a bit and shrugging.

“Aunt Waverly, can we play again?” Alex asked.

Waverly looked at the clock on the wall.  “One more, then bed, alright?”

Nicole walked in, baby still in her arms.

“What’s this I hear about Lily being the best Candyland player in the world?” she asked.

“I beat Alex, and Aunt Waverly, and Aunt Wynonna!” Lily proudly exclaimed.  Wynonna only had a minor heart attack when she heard herself referred to as someone’s aunt.  “Twice!”

“Wow, you’re really good at this, Lil.”

“She’s really good,” Alex agreed.

“Do you want to play?” Waverly asked.  “I can take the baby.”

“You sure?” Nicole asked.  “She won’t stay asleep, you’re going to have to rock her for a while.”

“Is she okay?” Wynonna heard herself asking, before she could stop it.

“Yeah,” Nicole said, a bit of a grin on her face.  “She’s just at that age.  She can sleep, but she loves having people hold her.  Do you want to hold her?”

Wynonna shook her head.  “Nope.”

“I’ll take her,” Waverly reiterated, standing.

Nicole smiled and handed the baby to Waverly.  Waverly went to walk around a bit and Nicole sat in Waverly’s seat.

“Alright,” Nicole said, making a show of cracking her knuckles.  “Are you three ready to get schooled?”

**-WE-**

A little while later, all three kids were in bed, hopefully asleep. Waverly and Nicole were sat at the table, baby monitor in front of them, and Wynonna was handing out the beers she brought.

“So,” Wynonna said.  “Who knew you two could be so Mary Poppins?”

Waverly and Nicole laughed.

“What?” Waverly asked.

“Do you think all people who take care of kids are Mary Poppins?” Nicole asked.  “Like, is that where the bar is set?”

“Not all people, no,” Wynonna said.  “But you two definitely.  I mean, you provided your own outdated form of entertainment.”

“Candyland is eternal,” Nicole argued, earning a very amused look from Wynonna and a laugh from Waverly.  “Fine, maybe we’re a bit Mary Poppins.  Waverly definitely is more than I am, though.  I heard you singing to them.”

Waverly blushed.  “They asked me to!  How could anyone say no to them?”

“You can’t,” Nicole said.  She laughed.  “Sorry, I’m just picturing you dressed as Mary Poppins, speaking with an English accent.  I think it would really work for you.”

“In your dreams, Nicole.”

Wynonna made a face.  “Now that we’ve got that creepy fantasy out of the way,” she began, earning an eye roll from both Waverly and Nicole.  “I’ve got files.  I know it’s the weekend but if you want to take a look…”

“Yeah, totally,” Waverly said, taking the files that Wynonna held out to her and handing some to Nicole.

They looked at the files for a while, making observations to each other and taking notes.  Wynonna did Black Badge full time, but Waverly and Nicole were only part time.  Nicole was a cop still, so she split her time between BBD and the Sheriff’s Department.  Waverly was working on an advanced degree and also working as a professor for a few universities by correspondence.

So, Waverly and Nicole both worked with BBD but it was often at unconventional hours.  This instance of Wynonna coming over at night with files and beer was not an unusual one; it was pretty typical for the three of them to meet up (sometimes with Dolls, but sometimes not) to discuss BBD and bring in Nicole’s police insight and experience and Waverly’s research and knowledge.

After a little while, they heard crying through the baby monitor.

“I’ll get her,” Nicole said, barely even hesitating to stand up.

Waverly smiled at her appreciatively, then went back to her file.

“Hey,” Wynonna said abruptly, not getting back to her file.  “Sorry to drop in.  I totally forgot they were going to be here.”

“Wynonna, it’s fine,” Waverly said.  “Charlie wants the kids to meet my family.”

“Do you want me to?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly looked at her.  “Of course.  Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know,” Wynonna said, shrugging and looking away.  “Nicole’s family is literally perfect and I’m…not.”

“Wynonna, we love you,” Waverly said.  “I love you, Nicole loves you.  The kids adore you.”

“That’s probably just because I let them win at Candyland.”

“Yeah, sure you did,” Waverly said.  “Look, this is my family now.  And yeah, our family is pretty different but that doesn’t mean you’re not in this family, too.”

“That was a lot of family talk, it was pretty confusing.”

Waverly sighed, shaking her head.  “Don’t ever think for a second that you’re not a part of my family, and Nicole’s family.  Alright?”

“Yeah, everyone loves a suspected felon at their family reunions.”

“Well, you were convicted,” Waverly said.  “But you were a juvenile and it doesn’t matter!”

“Does Charlie know his kids spent the night with a felon?”

“He knows his kids spent the night with my sister, whom we love and trust and want around.”

Wynonna was quiet for a few moments, then spoke.  “Whom,” she said, quoting Waverly.  “Geez, you go for your PhD and now you’re throwing words like ‘whom’ at me.”

“I’m not entirely sure I used it correctly, but it sounded right, right?”

“Totally,” Wynonna said.  “So, what are you and Nicole going to have?  Like, seven kids?”

Waverly almost choked on her drink.  Wynonna had a bit of a habit of dropping in surprising questions while Waverly (or whomever she was speaking to) was trying to drink something.

“What?” Waverly asked, once she swallowed her drink.  “What you talking about?”

“Come on, you two are ridiculously excited that all these kids are here,” Wynonna said.  “You light up every time you see Nicole holding that baby.”

“I ‘light up’?” Waverly asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Dude, you’re clearly into it.”

“Okay, fine,” Waverly said.  “But everyone likes seeing their partner with cute things.  I seem to recall one time you were very drunk and you saw a picture of Dolls as a kid with baby ducklings and you cried.”

“Those were alcohol tears, they don’t count.”

Waverly didn’t look convinced.

“Okay, fine,” Wynonna said.  “We don’t need to talk about it.  But, for whatever it’s worth, I think you and Nicole would be really great with kids.”

Waverly looked at her, like really looked at her for a while.  She studied Wynonna, figuring out what to say.

“You don’t think it would be a bad idea?” Waverly asked finally.  “I mean, the curse…”

“Shit, Waves, this is about that?” Wynonna asked.  “You’re going to break the curse.”

“We haven’t yet,” Waverly said, shoulders slouched.

“We will.”

Another pause.

“Wynonna, we talked about this,” Waverly said, in a tone like she wanted to wrap up the conversation and move on.  “If we can’t break the curse, we stop it.  No heirs.”

“You were fifteen when we agreed on that,” Wynonna said.  “And I was twenty-one, and scared.  I shouldn’t have said it at all, and I definitely am not going to hold you to it.  I’m sorry.”

“It makes sense though,” Waverly said.  “I mean, yeah.  I guess I want kids.  But I want more for them to be safe.  I’d rather not have them than have them be cursed.”

Wynonna wasn’t sure what to say.  “Waverly…”

“I mean, I’m not related to Wyatt, though, right?” she asked, quickly swiping at the tear that fell down her cheek.  “It probably is just a moot point.”

“We’re family no matter what.”

“I know,” Waverly said, nodding.  “But I was never Ward’s family.”

Wynonna looked at her sister.  She was starting to think that maybe this was about more than the curse.

“Waverly, you’re not him,” Wynonna said.  “Or Mom.  Or me, or Willa.  You’re the best of us.”

“That’s not true.”

“Well, you’re certainly not the worst,” Wynonna said.  “Is that what you’re scared of?  Of being like they were?”

Waverly shrugged, jaw clenched tight.  “I mean, maybe?  I don’t even really remember them.  But that’s the problem, isn’t it?  I have no idea what a good parent is supposed to be like.”

“Well, even if you remembered them, you probably still wouldn’t know.”

Waverly laughed.

“They’ve got books for this sort of thing, though,” Wynonna continued.  “You love books.”

“What, you think if I study hard I’ll be good?”

“I think that wanting to be good puts you already way ahead of Mom and Daddy,” Wynonna said.  “And of a lot of people, probably.”

“Thanks,” Waverly said, meaning it.

“If you do have kids though,” Wynonna said.  “Can we negotiate them calling me ‘aunt’?  It freaks me out.”

“Why?” Waverly laughed.  “You know what, doesn’t matter.  You can have them call you whatever you want.”

“Thank you.”

Just then, Nicole walked in with the baby.

“She wouldn’t go back down and it was keeping the other two up, I think I’m just going to hang out with her here for a while.”

“Sounds good,” Waverly said, but when she looked back to Wynonna, she was giving her a pointed look.  Waverly realized she was grinning, and she didn’t feel like crying anymore.  Looking at Nicole, her heart was beating faster, but not in a bad way or a scared way.  It was in a good way, in a wanting sort of way.

Wynonna did a motion with her hand like a firework going off.

“Yep, got it, I see it now,” Waverly said, nodding.

“What?” Nicole asked.

“Nothing,” Waverly said, standing and going over to Nicole.  “Do you need a hand?”

She kissed Nicole’s cheek, then went back to not standing on her toes and cooed at the baby.

Nicole gave Wynonna a look, but Wynonna just shrugged, and Nicole turned her focus back to the baby and Waverly.

Wynonna looked at them.  They looked happy, they looked normal.  It was good.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought we could all use a little fluff. The idea that kids make Wynonna kind of uncomfortable, but she actually turns out to be really kind of good with them, is one of my faves. Also I live for important conversations between Wynonna and Waverly, and also for hot people holding cute things. Speaking of Nicole, one of my favorite things about how little we know about her on the show is getting to fill in the blanks with fic.  
> So, yeah, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
